La ley de la vida
by MIREYA DXC
Summary: "Tenia tan sólo 13 años cuando mis padres decidieron divorciarse"."-Hola Gwendy ¡wow!-"."Pero ya saben, es la ley de la vida"                                                                                           .Soy Gwen, no Gweny ni Gwendy, soy Gwen
1. ¿Quién anda ahí?

¬¬ ola (?) Bueno como emm pocos sabran XD me fui de FF y se han de preguntar "¿y si te fueste pues para que vuelves? ¬¬" pues esque necesitaba volver :D necesitaba escribir T-T ,Así que le doy gracias a mi nuevo amigo Roberto por motivarme a escribir y a mi amiga Stephanie por presentarme a Roberto XD q ne mi opinion sera un futuro gran escritor, me ausente mucho tiempo asi que no se quejen e.é ,porq si antes era mala ahora seré peor XD,Bien,ya empieso .

.

"¿Quién anda ahí?"

Punto de Vista de Gwen.

Hola, mi nombre es Gwen, si, la chica rara y gótica, pero, aunque no me lo crean, no siempre fui así.

Tenia tan sólo 13 años cuando mis padres decidieron divorciarse, al parecer papá encontró otra familia. Mi madre, presionada por el divorcio, se volvió casi loca, sólo gritaba y gritaba, mi hermano James sugirió llevarla a un manicomio pero no era para tanto. El punto es que de ahí mi vida dio un gran giro.

Mi escuela, la secundaria "Boston School" era casi un sueño, adoraba ese lugar, tenía a mis mejores amigas, Adeline y Alisson, nosotras tres éramos las mejores amigas ,y honestamente éramos un poco "fresas". Hablamos mucho de temas superficiales cómo ropa, cosméticos y cabello, aún lo recuerdo.

_Recuerdos . . ._

_-Hola Gwendy ¡wow! Ya viste las botas de Alisson -Decía Adeline con gran emoción, como si estuviera frente a su estrella de cine favorita, pero para ella era mejor, estaba frente a las botas que siempre había deseado, pero en color rosa, claro._

_-No se preocupen, se las prestare, son naranjas, combinan perfectamente con el cabello de Gwendy-Sí, tal y como escucharon, yo solía ser pelirroja._

_Fin del Recuerdo._

Esa era una parte de mi, aparte de que mi cabello era totalmente pelirrojo, y me apodaban "Gwendy" abreviación de "Gwendoly" mi ropa era de colores vivos y hermosos, o como yo suelo decirles ahora "Un vómito de la primavera". El punto es que después del divorcio mi madre no quería saber nada más de él, así que como cualquier mujer recién divorciada y fuera de sus cabales hiso que nos mudáramos a Canadá.

La casa nueva era diferente a cualquier casa de por allá, resumida, era de madera, más específica, caoba, con techo , puertas blancas y ventanas de cristal.

Sólo me decía lo mismo una y otra y otra vez: Lo deje todo atrás.

El primer día ahí fue muy raro, juraba y juraba dejar las cosas por un lugar y aparecían en otro, aparte de que cada vez que aparecían fuera de lugar encontraba una marca en forma de una línea curva, y siempre era la misma figura, al principio creí que era una coincidencia. . . pero que equivocada estaba.

Bueno, las rarezas de la nueva casa no eran lo peor, aún quedaba ver la escuela, era un nuevo comienzo para mí y yo estaba extrañamente contenta, aunque tenía el presentimiento de que algo saldría mal, pero trate de ser positiva e ignorarlo. . . que estúpida fui al hacer eso.

Mi primer día en la secundaria de Canadá, y sí, lo confieso, aún no sé ni el nombre. Ese día fue. . . simplemente les diré que no lo pude olvidar jamás. Aún lo recuerdo todo.

_Recuerdo. . ._

_Bien, tranquila Gwendy, puedes hacer esto, puedo hacer esto, se que será un estupendo día. Todo está bien, solo debes girar izquierda, y salón de química, girar derecho y ahí está español, dos salones después está matemáticas y enfrente un chico. . . lindo, quizá el sepa dónde está el salón de biología._

_-Hola, mi nombre es Gwendy y tu ¿cómo te llamas?-Pregunte, creo que no debí hablar tan rápido, ojala no esté asustado._

_-Soy Trent y . . .-El estaba diciéndome su nombre hasta que una pelinegra nos interrumpió, vamos a ver . . . cabello negro, como ya dije, ego gigante ya que sus acompañantes la delatan y también el letrero de "Ella es la Reina" que carga una rubia con una flecha dirigida a la antes mencionada chica._

_-Trent, que haces con la. . .-No tengo idea de porque se me queda viendo, luce como si me examinara y tengo una extraña sensación debido a que esta sonriendo viendo directo a mi cabello-¡nueva! , por cierto, el naranja se te ve horrible querida. ¿Has probado el negro?-No tengo idea ni cómo ni cuándo que su acompañante rubia me puso alguna especia de sustancia color negra, para ser más específica, algo muy parecido al tinte para cabello, que ojalá no sea-¡querida! ¿No te gusta tu nuevo look? Es solo para ti-En ese instante todos se empezaron a burlar de mi cabello, creo que quizá es porque tiene una gigante mancha de tinte negro y se ve ridículo, pero es una pista . . .nótese mi sarcasmo. Corrí hacia el baño de chicas y entre a enjuagarme pero al parecer este tinte es muy efectivo, para cuando termine de lavar mi cabello era completamente negro-Y esto es solo una probada de lo que pasara si te acercas a Trent ¿bien linda?- Exclamo la pelinegra asomándose al baño para enseguida retirarse._

_Fin del Recuerdo._

Y eso fue lo que pasó, el resto del día estuve con el cabello mojado y negro, como notaran, me gustaba mi cabello, era lo que más lucia de mi, creo que era lo único que lucía de mi. Escuche una mente en mi cabeza, no iba a permitir que tan solo un tinte arruinara mi vida, quizás solo la cambiara, agregando al accidente de tiño de cabello, la presión de mi madre por el divorcio y mi hermano gritando por toda la casa coloqué extensiones azules en mi cabello, llene mi armario de ropa negra y mi estuche de maquillaje azul y negro. Tal vez les parezca que mi suceso lo e describido demasiado rápido pero no ocurrió tan veloz, simplemente lo resumo para ustedes. Al salir del baño después de hacer mí cambio de imagen, mi madre hiso un gran número, lo cual me desespero y lo único que aclare es que soy Gwen, no Gweny ni Gwendy, soy Gwen.

Después de eso fue catalogada en la escuela como "La chica rara o insocial" y claro gótica. Pero ya saben, **es la ley de la vida.**

Les parecerá un **total drama **o tragedia mi vida, pero así es y desgraciadamente no la puedo cambiar, lo hecho está hecho, lo que pase, pasará.

Bien, heme aquí después de 3 años de humillaciones e insociabilidad he sobrevivido. Lo que me molesta, aunque no se note, claro, son los ruidos del techo, ¿mencione que las cosas desaparecen y aparecen en lugares extraños? Esta casa es rara pero. . . me gusta. Aunque es irritable que mientras hago mi trabajo de arte, el único que presento con esfuerzo, se oiga como se caen las cosas, no sé si alguien entra cuando nadie vigila ni si hay un gato o algún animal secretamente escondido ahí, pero hoy es el último día que hará ese ruido.

Punto de vista de nadie.

La gótica salió de su cuarto y se dirigió hasta las escaleras que daban por destino una clase de sótano en el tejado. Pero en mi opinión, era demasiado valiente de su parte o quizá estúpido, ella no sabía lo que le esperaba.

_-¡Maldita sea! Aquí arriba no hay nadie, siento que sólo pierdo mi tiempo. . . vaya, con unos cuantos cambios acá arriba, este lugar podría ser mi segunda alcoba. – Exclamo Gwen mientras retiraba un poco de polvo de un de tantas cajas aún cerradas debido a la mudanza. Aquél lugar no era tan oscuro cómo ella pensaba, hasta era acogedor para nuestra amiga gótica, aunque cualquiera de nosotros diría lo contrario obviamente. Este lugar estaba totalmente lleno de polvo, había telarañas en varias esquinas y sobre varias cajas de mudanza, incluyendo prendas rotas, sucias o polvorientas._

_-Vaya, ¿qué es esto? –se pregunto Gwen a si misma observando una fotografía de una chica muy parecida a ella, al parecer en la foto estaba sosteniendo un diploma con una amplia sonrisa mientras usaba un traje tradicional de graduación color azul. – Extraño-susurro- ¡es que vas a decir todo lo que hago!-Sí-Esta bien-Se resigno Gwen de mala gana mientras caminaba hacia una segunda caja de color gris, estaba muy apartada y tenía una inicial, aquella letra no se podía descifrar ya que se veía raspada._

_-Extraño-_

_-¿Eso crees?-_

_-¿¡¿Qué? ¿quién dijo eso?-Pregunto Gwen un poco asustada-__** ¿Quién anda ahí?**_

_**.**_

**¿Qué tal? Ya sé que se esperaban algo más ya que esto es muy corto pero bueno, mi imaginación no da para más XDD bueno este es mi regreso a FF *-* y bueno, este capítulo para mí, creo q es el mejor q he escrito y ojala les haya gustado tanto como a mí y por cierto, un mensaje para mis amigas de FF:**

**¡Las extraño muuuuuuucho! XD**

**Bueno ojala el fic haya sido de su . . . agrado (?) XD**

**Bn le agradesco a varias escritoras q últimamente publicaron y fueron ellas las q me inspiraron a volver a FF, gracias ñ_ñ.**

**Dejen Review porfavor . ^-^  
**


	2. Al Fin una Amiga

_-¿¡¿Qué? ¿quién dijo eso?-Pregunto Gwen un poco asustada-__**¿Quién anda ahí?**_

_**2:45 p.m.**_

La peliazul comenzaba a asustarse, retrocedió un par de pasos que, para su mala suerte, hiso que se cayeran algunas cajas grises.

_-Ropa-Susurro la Gótica._

Para ser más exactos aquello eran pantalones color oliva y blusas blancas con algunas grises, un zapato cayó fuertemente y fue a dar a la cabeza de la oji-negra.

_-¿Plataformas? Mi madre no usa nada de esto ¿De quién es esto?-Continuo hablando en voz baja._

La teñida pudo observar una especie de sombra cruzar rápidamente la habitación para resguardarse dentro una de las cajas ahora vacías.

_-¿Qué?-Se pregunto a sí misma. Gwen no podía ocultar cuanto deseaba destapar aquella caja y ver qué era lo que poseía en su interior, sin embargo un miedo la invadía, ella no sabía que había sido eso, nunca creyó en los fantasmas pero. . .en este instante, aquello era lo más lógico-Vamos Gwen, tranquilízate, seguro fue una. . .eh. . .-Ella misma trataba de buscar algo más coherente que simplemente rendirse ante sus creencias y apresurarse a decir que aquello había sido un espectro._

Aquella caja comenzó a temblar. Gwendy no era de las que se asustaban fácilmente, pero aquella ves la chica tuvo que retroceder unos cuantos pasos nuevamente. Quien sabe lo que podría haber ahí. Cada segundo la peliazul retrocedía un poco más.

POV's Gwen

Nunca creí en los fantasmas pero ¿Quién era aquella voz que hace algunos segundos me había respondido? ¿Quién o qué era esa sombra que cruzo la habitación? ¿Qué hay dentro de esa caja?

Tengo demasiadas preguntas, y sé claramente que no responderé ninguna a menos que la habrá. . .Pero. . . ¿Qué? la caja comenzó a temblar, yo empecé a retroceder.

_-¿Qué?-Me pregunte a mí misma. _

POV's Nadie

De aquella caja logro salir un felino. Un pequeño y hermoso gato color gris con rayas negras, aquella raza tan codiciada y cara que era considerada común para aquellas personas que no poseían un gato así. Aquel minino salto hacia la gótica y accidentalmente esta lo dejo caer.

Aquel movimiento no le hiso gracia al gato. .. o debería decir gata. Esta se puso de espaldas casi dándoles un gesto de 'estoy indignada' a la teñida.

_-¿Es enserio?-Pregunto Gwen riendo debido al acto hecho por la gata-Oh vamos, no fue a propósito pequeña, me asustaste-Concluyo mientras se acercaba a la antes mencionada que tan solo se lamia un poco._

La gótica sonrió en modo de alivio, sin embargo un pensamiento invadió su mente 'los gatos no hablan' aquello hiso que la sonrisa desapareciera y frunciera el ceño. ¿Acaso lo anterior habría sido una broma de mal gusto?

_-Los gatos no hablan-susurro aun con aquello en mente. La adolescente se volteo un poco para observar mejor, pero al volver la vista, aquel gato había desaparecido._

_-Si enserio crees que no hablan, piénsatelo dos veces-Se escucho._

_-¿Quién eres?-Pregunto nuevamente la peli-azul._

En aquel instante un espectro blanco salió de atrás de aquellas cajas polvorientas y opacas. Gwen se había imaginado un fantasma cientos de veces por simple curiosidad, aunque no creía en ellos a veces se daba una posibilidad de preguntarse si serian reales o no y aquello que veía era lo más alejado a lo que ella de hubiese imaginado. Aquel espectro era blanco, si, pero era la imagen de una chica. Era ella ¡La de la fotografía!

_-Fa. . .fa. . .¡Fantas. . .-_

_-¿ma?-Concluyo aquel espectro. Aquello fue suficiente como para que nuestra gótica amiga cayera rendida ante el suelo, o, en otras palabras, se desmayara._

* * *

_4:32 p.m._

_La Gótica se despertó, aun seguía en el ático, pero no lograba recordar nada, hasta que la vio, paso de nuevo, logro ver aquella sombra ocultándose justo atrás de las cajas._

_-¿Me harás algo?-Habló por primera vez después de aquella aparición._

_-¿Por qué te haría algo?-Contestó aun escondida._

_-No sé. . .¿acaso no es lo que hacen los fantasmas a las personas?-_

_-Claro que no-_Respondió en un tono un tanto ofendido-_Todos creen que hacemos daño. . .claro que unos sí. . .-Al decir esto Gwen comenzó a temblar y la chica fantasmal lo noto al instante-Pero yo no, tranquila, no te hare daño-_Finalizo con una sonrisa.

_-Está bien_-Contesto con un tono un tanto. . .extraño.

Un silencio incomodo se hiso presente en aquel lugar, lo cual hiso que un escalofrió recorriera la espalda de Gwen, haciendo esto notorio para el espectro.

_-¿Sabes? Cualquiera hubiera salido corriendo al verme y no se hubieran atrevido a hablar conmigo._

_-He visto varias películas, créeme, yo no correría, es decir, ¿Acaso me iría sin saber siquiera porque estás aquí o que es lo que quieres?, irme sería lo más estúpido que podría hacer-Dicho comentario ocasiona que aquella figura fantasmal sonriera._

_-Aunque te desmayaste-Insinuó mientras daba una leve risita._

_-Bueno, no todos los días me pasa esto-Respondió Gwen con una sonrisa._

_-Supongo, lamento. . .haber hecho que te desmayaras-Habló con un tanto de duda en su voz._

_-No hay problema. . .-Contestó la teñida de igual forma._

_Aquello era un tanto incomodo, una humana y una fantasma en el mismo lugar. Ambas tenían una mirada que claramente decía lo confundidas que estaban._

_-Y. . .no quiero ser grosera ni nada pero ¿Qué se supone que haces aquí?-Pregunto la peli-azul._

_-Bueno. . .yo. . .quería conocerte-Susurro aquella 'Fantasma' mientras dirigía su mirada hacia el suelo._

POV's Gwen

¿Quería conocerme? Nadie en su sano juicio querría conocerme.

_-¿A mí? ¿Pero por qué?-Pregunte realmente sorprendida._

_-Veraz, yo. . .ah-Suspiro-Te lo relatare tipo FlashBack como lo hacen los actores-Dijo acercándose a mí y volteando hacia la derecha-Voltea para allá-Exclamo ella a lo que yo obedecí._

_-¿Hacia acá?-_

_-No, hacia acá-Concluyo mientras dirigía mi vista hacia el punto dicho._

_-¡Pero no veo nada!-Grité un tanto molesta._

_-Está bien-_Dijo rodando los ojos-_Te lo diré._ _Hace mucho tiempo, erase una vez una joven de 17 años. Castaña un tanto pelirroja, con piel blanca y ojos miel. Una chica realmente hermosa. Aquella era fiestera y nunca se había preocupado por su vida ¿Aun era joven no? _

_Gwendolyne Stevens era el nombre de aquella._

_Gwendolyne conoció a un chico de su escuela. Josh Ferreiro. _

_El deseo de Gwendolyne era ser Gwendolyne Stevens de Ferreiro._

_-¿Cuál es tu punto?-R_espondí. ¡Estaba fastidiada! Solo quería saber que le paso, no que me contara un cuento para dormir.

_-Mi punto es-Me contesto con voz molesta- Que Gwendolyne y Josh coincidieron en una fiesta, ambos se emborracharon, se acostaron, ella quedo embarazada. Josh no quería obligaciones, culpo a Gwendolyne por no haberse cuidado. Sin embargo sus padres los obligaron a casarse, pasaron los años y con varios esfuerzos pudieron darle a su hija una vida digna. A los 15 años de su hija, a quien nombraron Courtney, Josh engaño a Gwendolyne con otra, y desde ahí empezó todo, su padre se convirtió en un borracho que se acostaba con la primera que se le pusiera enfrente. Poco después de la graduación de Courtney, casi por las fechas de su cumpleaños número 18, Josh obligo a Gwendolyne a separarse de él, pero ella nunca quiso darle el divorcio. Estuvieron un año con lo mismo, el le pedía el divorcio y ella nunca se lo daba. Una noche, justo un día antes de su cumpleaños número 19, Courtney escucho como sus padres peleaban, solo hablaban de ella, escucho frases como 'De no ser por ella todo sería mucho mejor' 'Fue tan solo una carga, una carga que nos arruino la vida' 'Ella fue lo peor de toda mi vida' 'Arruino nuestra vida ¡Entiende!' 'Courtney tiene la culpa de esto' 'Si Courtney no hubiera existido quizá nuestra relación habría mejorado ¡Seriamos felices!' 'Pero no podemos ¡Ya que eso existe!' 'Ya no quiero tener esa carga'-En ese instante pude divisar como 'la Fantasma' soltaba una pequeña lagrima que poco a poco se desvanecía-Ahí fue cuando ella se dio cuenta de todo, su novio no la quería, la engañaba con una tal 'Jeannette' ,sus padres la consideraban una carga y. . .ella no era exactamente la más popular en la escuela, en realidad, no tenía una sola amiga-En esto último, pude notar como bajo la mirada, queriendo desvanecerse, deseando no ser solo un fantasma, yo ¡Conocía esa mirada! - Courtney se dirigió hacia el baño. Busco un frasco en el botiquín, aquel frasco contenía pastillas. Ella dudo un segundo pero. . .lo hiso, las tomo, todas. Se suicido.-Finalizo mientras poseía una mirada sombría._

_-Oh. . .ya veo_-Hablé_-¿Y donde crees que este?-_Le dije mientras ambas nos acercábamos hacia la ventana.

-_La estás viendo-Me contesto mientras bajaba la mirada-Se que hice una estupidez, es que a veces he deseado. . .ni siquiera estar aquí. . .atrapada. No deseo ser humana, no deseo ser fantasma, simplemente deseo. . ._

_-No ser nada-Concluimos ambas._

-_Sé cómo te sientes-Exclame yo-Por cierto. . .¿Como es que ahora eres. . .esto?_

_-Ah, aparentemente no pude ir a ninguna parte, yo misma me suicide y este es mi castigo por hacerlo, seré un fantasma eternamente. En cuando consumí las pastillas. . .permanecí en un lugar oscuro. . .hasta que me vi en un panteón, había un funeral, mi funeral. No sabía qué hacer, no podía ir a ningún lado, no me recibirían, soy una suicida-Continuó-Simplemente. . .decidí vagar por las calles, no iría donde mis padres, ni actuaria con venganza, nadie tuvo la culpa de nada, solo tuve una vida horrible, fue lo que me toco y al suicidarme. . .la hice 10 veces peor._

_-Vaya. . .Courtney-_

_-¿Sí?-_

_-¿Qué sucedió con Gwendolyne?-_

_-Bueno, ella termino por darle el divorcio a Josh, se dio cuenta que el no valía la pena, digamos que. . .escucho a lo que ella cree, era su conciencia-Dijo guiñándome el ojo-Se volvió a casar con otro hombre y tuvo una hija. La llamó Gwen-_

_-Se llama como yo-Exclame con una media sonrisa-Es bueno saber que tienes una hermanita._

_-Sí. . . –Comento ella un poco pensativa-Es bueno saber que al menos tengo a alguien a quien. . .ayudar, para que, no termine como. . .yo-Al decir esto último pude notar como bajaba la cabeza._

_-No te sientas mal, fue solo un error-Trate de apoyar._

_-Un error que me costó todo, ahora. . .solo quiero ayudarla a que no termine igual que yo y. . .¡Tengo que buscarla!-Exclamo un tanto. . .¿Dudosa?_

_-¡Te puedes quedar en mi cuarto!-Dije enseguida._

_-¿No te dará miedo? En las noches luzco un tanto más transparente-_

_-No hay problema, créeme, si aguanto a mi madre recién levantada, creo que invitarte a mi cuarto no será un problema-_Terminando esto ambas comenzamos a reír ¡Y mucho! Supongo que así es como se siente tener. . ._**al fin una amiga**_

* * *

¡Regrese! :D , owo,

Aclaración: se supone que Gwen no tiene ninguna amiga, por lo cual este cap. Fue titulado así.

LLevo como 9 meses sin actualizar esto!

Capítulo dedicado a todos aquellos que dejaron review!

En especial, a mi bipolar amiga xD! **Adelissruki! ** Un aplauso para ella por favor n_n, Ella es la causante de haber actualizado esto, asi que. . . lo lograste, me mandaste a escribir en días de escuela ¬¬ si repruebo será TU culpa! xD jaja, (naaah, no te creas, hoy si hice mi tarea! :D xD)

Bueno gracias a ella y a sus lindos reviews de ustedes que me levantan el animo n_n

PD: Estoy pensando en borrar dos historias, 'Courtney está embarazada' y 'No te puedes enamorar de tu mejor amigo' Sucede que. . .cierto review en ootra historia me hiso recapacitar en esto, bueno, fue un review muy grosero xD pero me llamo la atención la parte que decía 'Porque no actualizas Courtney esta embarazada o. . ' o algo asi decía xD , el punto esq yo misma me lo pregunte y llegue a la conclusión de que era porque. . .simplemente no quiero xD , y de paso pues también borro la otra xD , bueno, la de 'No te puedes enamorar de tu mejor amigo' pienso re-subirla con una mejor ortografía y narración, sin embargo no hay muchas esperanzas para la otra xD , entonces ¿Qué les parece?¿A favor? Ustedes deciden.

Bueeno, el siguiente capítulo se llamara **_'Solo en los peores momentos'_**

Créanme, no se imaginan que clase de situación será. En fin, con esto me despido y ¡Hasta que me vuelva a llegar la inspiración! ;D , No prometo fechas porque nunca las cumplo, pero CREO que tal vez este Fin de Semana actualice, depende, no es muy seguro. CREO.

Bueno, sin más, les deseo lo mejor del mundo! Cuidense mucho! ¡Bye!

Atte:

MIREYA DXC


	3. Sólo en los peores momentos

** Sólo en los peores momentos**

* * *

6: 34 a.m.

Gwen dormía plácidamente en su cama hasta que una luz comenzó a molestar su sueño. Poco a poco abrió los ojos, parpadeo un par de veces, se sentó sobre su colchón y dio un gran bostezo.

_-Vaya, que bien dormí-_Dijo un poco somnolienta_-Tuve un sueño extraño donde. . ._

-_Buenos días Gwen-_Susurro Courtney.

_-¡Aahhhh!-_Gritó al mismo tiempo que caía al suelo-_Courtney. . .¿Pero qué. . .-_La peli-azul estaba a punto de hablar-_Espera. . .¿Qué hora es?-_

-_6: 37 ¿Por qué?-_Pregunto inocentemente el espectro.

_-¡Tengo que ir a la escuela!_-Exclamo saltando de la cama-_Tengo que cambiarme y. . . desayunar, bueno, comeré algo en el camino pero. . . ¡Mi ropa! La deje en la lavadora. ._ .

-_Mentira, la recogí anoche, organice tu mochila y te prepare el desayuno_-Habló dulcemente la fantasma.

_-¿Enserio? Gracias. . .-_Contestó Gwen de manera amable mientras tomaba su ropa-_Espera. . .eres un fantasma, ¿Cómo hiciste todo eso?_

-_Recuerda que puedo tomar forma de gato-_

-_Oh genial. . .oye ¿Entonces el desayuno me lo preparo un gato?-_Pregunto con una expresión de sutil desagrado.

-_Tranquila, tu madre estaba despierta en ese entonces, ella te lo hiso. .. Solo no lo recuerda_-Respondió un tanto pensativa.

_-¿Tomaste el cuerpo de mi madre?-_

_-No te molestes, fue rápido-_

_-Esta. . .bien-_Habló un tanto extraña nuestra gótica amiga.

_-¿Y bien?-_

_-Bien ¿Qué?-_

_-Gwen. . . ¿No me invitaras a ir a la escuela contigo?_-Pregunto Courtney con voz soñadora.

_-¿Qué? ¿Quién rayos quiere ir a la escuela por voluntad propia?-_Dijo la oji-negra con una risita.

_-¡Oye! Hace mucho que no voy-_Contesto la castaña haciendo puchero.

-_Créeme que envidio esas palabras_-Respondió nuevamente riendo la gótica.

_-Vamos ¿Puedo ir?-_

_-Courtney, no me gusta torturar a la gente_-Habló con una sonrisa la peli-azul a lo que la otra rodo los ojos.

_-Te puedo ayudar. . . ¿Quieres vengarte de alguien? ¿Quieres poner en ridículo a alguien? ¿He? ¡Yo puedo ayudarte en eso y. . .-_

_-Courtney, es enserio. . .no necesito que hagas eso por mi-_

_-Bueno. . . ¿Al menos puedo acompañarte?-_

_-Y ¿Qué tal si te ven?-_

_-Tranquila, seré tan notoria como un gato-_Al instante se transformó-_Ves_

_-¿Y aun como gato puedes hablar? Es oficial ¡Quiero ser un fantasma!-_

-_Créeme, no quieres, es muy. . .solitario_-Dijo bajando la mirada.

-_Bueno, me tienes a mí_-Exclamo haciendo que la fantasma sonriera.

_-¡Oh! ¡Son las 6:48! ¡Ya es tarde!-_Menciono mirando el reloj de pared_-¡Es hora de irnos!_

_-No creo que haya forma de que llegue en 12 minutos-_

_-¿Crees en los fantasmas y no crees llegar en 12 minutos? Tú tienes un serio problema-_Contestó haciendo que la peli-azul sonriera_-¡Vamos!_

* * *

-¡_Lo logramos!-_Exclamo Gwen.

-_Como por arte de magia-_Susurro Courtney aun en su forma felina.

-_6: 59, bien, aun tenemos un minuto-_Comento justo antes de que tocaran la campanilla de entrada-O más bien, teníamos, bueno me iré a mi clase.

-_Está bien, adiós_-Habló en voz baja.

POV's Gwen

Aun no puedo creer todo lo que ha pasado, soy amiga de un espíritu o algo así, es raro pero ¿Según yo desde cuando soy normal?

Entre a la clase de la Señorita Spencer y mi lugar me esperaba justo ahí al lado de una rubia surfista que es una de las pocas personas a las que les caigo bien, y eso me alegra, su nombre es Bridgette Davis, es una chica muy amable, es vegetariana, su sueño es abrir su propia reserva ecológica, por lo cual tiene un empleo en una tienda de tablas de surf, es decir, una reserva no es gratis.

-_Buenos días Gwen-_Saludo amablemente la rubia.

-_Buenos días Bridgette, ¿Cómo. . .-_

_-Stevens, Davis ¿Quieren guardar silencio por favor?-_Nos reprendió nuestra profesora.

-_Disculpe Señorita Spencer_-Nos disculpamos al unisonó ambas.

-_Bien, hablaremos sobre un tema, legendario por así decirlo, verán, antiguamente los nobles se casaban con nobles, los plebeyos con plebeyos, nadie desafiaba esta ley bajo ningún motivo. . .-_La Señorita Spencer es nuestra maestra de Literatura e Historia, cada semana vemos una obra nueva y tenemos que adivinar cuál es con las pistas que ella quiera darnos-_Y aquellos que la desafiaban obtenían un muy bien merecido castigo. Esta historia tiene que ver con la enemistad entre dos familias, una enemistad que trajo un gran sufrimiento para sus hijos, aquellos que se enamoraron eternamente el uno del otro sin importar la guerra entre sus parientes, ¿Alguien me puede decir de que novela hablo?-_

_-¿Romeo y Julieta?-_Pregunto Bridgette.

-¿_Lo estas preguntando o lo estas afirmando Davis?-_

_-Afirmando Señorita Spencer-_

_-Muy bien, estas en lo correcto, Romeo y Julieta, un amor legendario, aquella historia tan hermosa del escritor William Shakespeare_, Señor Black, ¿Quiere mencionarnos los nombres de aquellas familias que tanto de odiaban?-Pregunto nuestra maestra a Black, Duncan Black, típico chico malo y mujeriego que desafía toda ley. Y por cierto, mi mejor amigo.

-_No gracias-_Respondió de forma igualada esbozando una sonrisa, lo cual hiso enojar a la Señorita Spencer de una manera cómica, debo admitir.

-_Bien, y ¿Su compañero? Señor Williams ¿Quiere decirme cuales eran estos nombres?-_Esta vez, la pregunta fue dirigida a Trent. . .es chico más lindo, todas mueren por él, solo que él no lo sabe, incluyéndome, sin embargo tiene novia, la reina de las brujas.

-_Quizá es ¿Capuleto y Montesco?-_Dijo un tanto dudoso.

-_Muy bien, y Señorita Brooke ¿Nos quiere decir cuál es la trama de esta legendaria obra?-_Brooke, Lindsay Brooke, es la chica menos inteligente de la escuela, no digo que yo sea muy lista, pero honestamente es un misterio lo que pasa por la mente de la rubia, claro, si es que algo pasa.

-_Eh. . .Pues Julieta entra a la casa y se come la sopa, entonces viene papa oso y dice 'Alguien se ha comido mi sopa' y luego la mamá. . .-_

_-Fue suficiente, muchas gracias Lindsay_-Concluyo la maestra fingiendo una sonrisa-Bueno_, Señorita Wells ¿Usted qué me dice sobre el libro?_-Wells, nuestra abeja reina, y tal como se han de suponer, es ella, la novia de Trent, Heather Wells.

-_Bueno-_Habló la pelinegra mientras escondía su teléfono celular bajo un cuaderno-_Romeo y Julieta es de. . _.-Pude notar como buscaba en internet el tema-_Cuenta la historia de dos jóvenes enamorados que, a pesar de la oposición de sus familias, rivales entre sí, deciden luchar por su amor hasta el punto de casarse de forma clandestina; sin embargo, la presión de esa rivalidad y una serie de fatalidades conducen al suicidio de los dos amantes._

-_Muy bien Señorita Wells_-Exclamo la maestra sonriendo-_Ahora. . .entrégueme ese celular, para la próxima no sea tan obvia por favor._

_-Sí, Señorita Spencer_-Articulo un tanto enojada mientras le entregaba el aparato.

-_Bien, quiero que comiencen a escribir un ensayo sobre la esperanza de vida, el tema que vimos la semana pasada con respecto a historia, y de tarea un ensayo sobre Romeo y Julieta, quiero trama, argumento, planteamiento, desarrollo, desenlace e ideas principales por favor, también quiero que me investiguen quién es William Shakespeare-_

_-¿De cuánto será la trama?-_Pregunto Beth, otra más del sequito de Heather.

_-Dos páginas cada cosa, excepto las ideas principales que solo constaran de una página-_

* * *

Después de cuatro horas eternas con la Profesora Spencer por fin se acercaba la hora de descanso, ya saben, un pequeño receso, se me hiso muy raro no ver a Courtney aun. De vez en cuando desvié la mirada hacia Trent, se que tiene novia, y que jamás la dejara pero. . .no sé, creo que me gusta. Debo ser honesta, me gusta, ¡Desde el primer día! Pero, como ya dije, tiene novia, y es Heather. . .

-_En 1810 inicio la revolución mexicana cuando el párroco Miguel Gregorio Antonio Ignacio Hidalgo y Costilla y Gallaga Mondarte Villaseñor toco la campana de la independencia, así fue como. . .-_La maestra comenzaba a dictar cuando en ese momento sonó la campanilla del almuerzo-_Bien, supongo que es todo por hoy, pueden salir, nos vemos mañana._

Como de costumbre la mayoría de los estudiantes corrieron hacia la puerta para poder llegar a la cafetería.

-_Una gran estampida_-Susurre a mí misma.

-_Ni que lo digas Gwen_-Me contesto. . .Trent

-_Sí, ah. . .yo. . . ¡Hola!-_Respondí con nervios-_Soy. . .Gwen_

_-Sí, te conozco por lo del otro día, ya sabes_-Habló el en voz baja mientras me dedicaba una sonrisa.

-_Ah, claro, lo del tinte. . .eso-_

_-Yo, creo que te ves linda así_-Me dijo un tanto ¿Sonrojado?

-_Yo, es decir, gracias-_

_-¡Mira! Un gato_-Exclamo Trent hincándose para acariciar el gato. ..¡Courtney!

_-Es gata, discúlpala, no tenia con quien dejarla, mi madre trabaja por las mañanas y aparentemente no puede estar ni un minuto sola-_Dije fijando mi vista en ella mientras me daba una mirada de 'Espero que estés bromeando'

-_Ah, entonces es tuya, es muy linda_-Habló el-_Dicen que todo se parece a su dueña._

-_Sí. . .-_Susurre, hasta que claro, comprendí lo que me había querido decir-_Es decir, yo, gracias._

_-¿No iras a la cafetería?-_Me pregunto sonriéndome.

_-Claro, yo. . . ¿Sabes? ¿Qué tal si solo vamos?-_Contesté mientras ambos reíamos.

* * *

Cafetería 10:25 a.m.

Al momento de entrar con Trent la mayoría se nos quedo viendo, algunos susurrando cosas, otros simplemente mirando, pero la que más resalto fue Wells, Heather Wells.

-_Hola_-Susurre un poco dudosa-_Trent, será mejor que vayamos por nuestra comida-_Concluí mientras ambos nos íbamos a formar.

-_Mucha presión he-_

_-No tolero bien la presión-_

_-A un lado rarita-_Me dijo Heather empujándome de mi lugar-_Trenty. . ._

_-Heather, deja de fingir como si aun saliéramos-_Habló Trent en voz baja.

_-Entonces deja de fingir que no te atraigo, ambos sabemos la verdad. . .-_

_-Lárgate, deja pasar a Gwen, es su lugar-_

_-Oh vamos, no finjas que te importa esa. . . ¿chica? creo_-Rió la pelinegra-_Y tu ¿Qué te crees que estás haciendo con Trent? El nunca te hará caso-_Un gran y profundo 'Uhhhh' inundo todo el establecimiento. No sabía cómo reaccionar, justo en ese momento un chico pasaba con una orden de pasta, y no se me ocurrió otra cosa más que tomar la porción y callar a Heather con ella.

_-¡Ahh!-_Gritó ella-_Si me engorda te mato_.

_-Creo que ya hiso efecto-_Dije, nuevamente un 'Uhhh' inundo la habitación entera.

_-¡Stevens!-_Gritó nuevamente al mismo tiempo que me arrojaba ensalada de crema con zanahoria.

_-¡Pelea de comida!-_Oficio Owen lanzando comida a Heather lo cual hiso que me riera, todos comenzaron a lanzarse comida entre sí, una vez que Heather me perdió de vista decidí refugiarme debajo de una mesa, no es que sea cobarde, si no que ya quería comer.

_-Por fin-_Susurre.

-_Gwen-_Me habló Leshawna Adams, otra de mis pocas amigas-_No te esperaba por aquí, vaya chica, tu sí que sabes organizar toda una comida-_Bromeó.

-_Jajajajaja_-Reímos al unisonó ambas.

-_Oigan ¿Hay espacio para uno más?-_Pregunto Duncan entrando.

_-Claro-_Respondí-

_-¡Oigan! Hay fiesta y no me invitaron ¡Vaya!_-Exclamo Geoff Jones entrando junto con Bridgette.

-_Geoff puede traer un invitado y yo no_-Bufó el de la cresta.

_-Bueno, si quieres mete a alguien más_-Se resigno Leshawna.

-_Bueno, aun no he molestado al nerd, ¡Harold ya puedes entrar!-_

_-¿Si hay espacio para mí?-_

_-Siempre y cuando me des el resto de tu dinero, sí_-Amenazo Duncan al pelirrojo.

_-Ya qué_-Dijo abriendo su cartera.

-_Nunca_ _me vi almorzando bajo una mesa, normalmente es arriba de ellas-_Comento Bridgette.

_-Acostúmbrate_-Le respondí sonriendo.

_-¿Puedo pasar?-_Pidió permiso Trent.

-_Lo siento viejo, tu eres el popular, júntate con los de tu clase_-Habló de forma igualada Duncan. Típico.

_-¡Duncan!_-Le reprendió Bridgette- _Déjalo pasar_

_-Ahh, qué más da, adelante Elvis, te advierto que juntarte con nosotros podría dañar tu vida social_-Advirtió nuevamente Duncan levantando una ceja.

_-Lo soportare viejo_-Le respondió Trent dedicándome una sonrisa.

_-¿Y tu porqué te pones roja?-_Pregunto Duncan burlándose de mí.

_-¡Duncan!-_Exclame dando un leve golpe en su cabeza.

_-¡Oye! Auch_-Se quejo-_No te pongas tan agresiva, si te gusta Elvis solo dilo-_Habló el riendo mientras yo rodaba los ojos evitando la mirada de Trent.

_-¿Qué no ustedes dos son novios?-_Preguntó Trent a lo que el resto, a excepción de Duncan y yo, rieron.

_-¿El y yo?-_Pregunte sorprendida-

_-¡Asco!-_Exclamamos ambos al mismo tiempo.

-_Es como mi hermana_-Habló Duncan-

-_Una hermana a la que avergüenzas_-Le respondí.

_-Bueno, si no lo hiciera no serias como mi hermana_-A lo que todos terminamos riendo.

* * *

Clase de gimnasia 1:10 p.m.

-_Miau-_Maulló Courtney, ya llevaba un buen rato sin verla, aunque ahora es un gato y como tal, se desapareció todo el día.

-_Hey, creí que ya te habías ido, ¿Dónde estabas?-_Pregunté en voz baja. Es decir, ¿Qué pensarían de mi si me vieran hablando con un gato?, aunque ¿Desde cuándo me interesa lo que piensen de mi? Buen punto ¿no?

-_Viendo la situación desde lejos, alguien metió un pescado en el brasier de la tal Heather, fue muy gracioso, debiste verlo-_

-_Hubiera deseado estar ahí_-Reí-_Bueno, hasta ahora me ha ido bien, es la última clase, hoy puede ser un día perfecto Court_

-_Seguro lo será_-Me animo ella_-¡Date prisa! La clase seguro va a empezar_.

Le hice caso y corrí hacia donde estaba el resto, al parecer jugaríamos quemados, las reglas eran simples, haríamos dos equipos, un equipo tenía que correr al otro lado evitando que quemaran a alguno de sus integrantes, ósea un quemado por juego, suena fácil.

-_Bien, este es el plan_-Habló Justin Smith, un chico que se cree de lo mejor, aunque no lo es-_Todos correremos lo más rápido posible para que no nos quemen, y Noah y Gwen irán adelante, no es por ofender chicos, pero son los más lentos._

_-Wow, ¿Cómo ofenderme con eso?_-Comente sarcásticamente.

_-Como sea, sigue las instrucciones y ya_-Me contestó de forma grosera.

_-¡Bien chicos! Empecemos_-Habló nuestro profesor tocando su silbato.

Primera ronda, llegue sana y salva al otro lado, creo que hoy era mi día de suerte, nada podría arruinarlo. Nada.

_-Vaya, creí que no podías correr_-Se burlo Justin.

_-Creí que no podías pensar_-Contra ataque.

_-Solo no dejes que te den_-Habló seriamente.

-_Entendido mi capitán_-Exclame rodando los ojos.

Segunda ronda. Sana y salva de nuevo, oficial, es mi día de suerte.

Tercera ronda. Me dieron, mi culpa por quedarme atrás, bueno, sólo fue una vez, no dejare que vuelva a pasar.

Cuarta ronda. No puede ser, paso de nuevo.

_-¡Chicos! ¡Quinta ronda!_-Anuncio el maestro.

Corrí hasta intentar llegar al otro lado, sin embargo me atraparon a medio camino, decidí pararme.

-_Ag ¡Solo denme con esa pelota!-_Grité ya enojada. Alejandro Collins me golpeo con la pelota justo en la cabeza. . .en cierto. . .punto.

-_Idiota_-Susurre volteándome. Justo al momento de darme mis ojos se nublaron de humedad, trate de esconderlo agachando la mirada. ¡Rayos! ¿Justo me tenía que golpear en **ese** punto?

Hay, un punto en mi cabeza que, cuando me golpeo en el, simplemente. . .lloro, no es que me duela ni nada por el estilo, es como si fuera una clase de. . .palanca. Lo único bueno es que eran muy pocas, por lo cual pude disimularlas.

_-¡Gwen! ¡Estamos perdiendo por TU culpa! ¡No seas estúpida y haz algo útil!-_Me grito Justin.

-_Que inútil-_Menciono Heather.

Como dije, eran pocas, sin embargo, mi autoestima es lo suficientemente bajo como para poder multiplicar las lagrimas con un comentario así.

_-¿Gwen?-_Pregunto Bridgette_-¿Estás bien?_

_-Chica ¿Qué te sucede?-_Nuevamente pregunto Leshawna.

_-Yo, no, no. . .¡NO! ¡No estoy bien!-_Exclame tratando de ocultar las lagrimas, lo cual fue estúpido ya que solo ocasione que se notaran más.

-_Gwen, tranquila, no llores_-Me habló Bridgette nuevamente.

-_No puedo evitarlo_-Susurre agachando la mirada.

_-¡No le hagas caso a Justin ni a Heather! Gwen-_Me apoyó Leshawna.

_-¿Gwen? ¿Estas bie. . .-_Intento preguntar Duncan.

_-¡Sí! Yo. .. Estoy bien, solo, no se preocupen por mi ¿De acuerdo? Estaré bien-_Trate de sonreír, pero. . .ellos lo notaron, no estaba bien.

-_Gwen, ¿No quieres salir de la cancha?-_Pregunto amablemente Katie-_Es decir, no está bien que te pongas así, es mejor que no juegues, puede pasar algo peor Gwen._

_-¡Oh cielos! ¡Oh cielos! Katie tiene razón, Gwen, solo nos preocupamos por ti-_Apoyó Sadie.

-_Gwen ¿Quieres tomar un descanso?-_Pregunto Heather de buena manera, lo cual es raro en ella. ¿Mencione que ella es la hija del profesor de gimnasia? Creo que aun no.

_-¿Qué? ¡No! Yo estoy bien, enserio, solo. . _.-No aguante, cada vez salieron más lagrimas lo cual, todos notaron. Justo lo que no quería, aun desde ahí, podía observar como Courtney me enviaba una mirada triste, la misma mirada con la que el resto me veía, lástima.

Qué sientan lastima por ti es lo peor del mundo, y sentir pena por ti mismo es diez veces más patético, por una vez en la vida, desearía no llamar la atención, no es que quiera ser dramática con mis cosas ¡Tengo un estúpido autoestima que llora! Y no es mi culpa ¡No es mi culpa tener problemas con mi madre! ¡No es mi culpa tener un bajo autoestima! ¡No es mi culpa no agradarle a todo el mundo! ¡No es mi culpa que me molesten! ¡Esas personas ni siquiera saben cómo se siente que se burlen de ti! ¡Qué hablen de ti a tus espaldas aun sabiendo que los escuchas! ¡Tal como no es mi culpa ser como ellos! No soy popular, no soy una perra, no conozco a mucha gente, no hablo con mucha gente y ¡Nada de eso es MI culpa!

No es mi culpa ser como soy, solo soy yo y punto. Y es que nadie puede ver eso. No solo hay problemas en la escuela, también hay en la casa, y tenerlos en la escuela te hace pensar que casi tu única salida a una cruel y triste vida es. . .el suicidio.

No se imaginan cuantas veces esa idea paso por mi cabeza. ¿Por qué no lo hice? Porque no soy estúpida. Sé que algún día lo hare, tengo el presentimiento, pero. . .hare un esfuerzo por no hacerlo, porque, hay que tratar de ser positivos y, de ser buenas personas, tratar de tener un futuro y una vida ¡Hay que intentarlo! Debe haber otra cosa más aparte de inspirar. . .lástima.

_-Gwen ¿Enserio no quieres salir?-_Me pregunto Heather de forma amigable.

-_No_-Yo nunca he querido hacer un drama y no lo hare, ya estropeé demasiado el juego, no hare mi persona más estúpida de lo que ya es.

Sexta ronda. Al volver con mi equipo todos se me quedaron viendo, odio eso. Odio llamar la atención. ¿Por qué lo hago?

Como sea, me hicieron un espacio, pero de nuevo. . .GRAVE ERROR. Mi estúpida persona se fue por otro lado así que me dieron de nuevo, oficialmente todo el salón estaba enterado de que estaba llorando, justo en ese instante. Sabía que por más humillante que fuera, lo mejor era salirme.

-_No les hagas caso_-Me dijo Izzy-_Son malas personas, no valen la pena._

_-Gracias Izzy-_Susurre, al menos podía hablar, vaya, no soy tan inútil como pensé-_Y tú ¿Por qué estás aquí?_

_-Temen que Izzy confunda quemados con futbol americano y me lance sobre alguien_-Me dijo alegremente a lo cual ambas nos reímos. Sorprendentemente se acabo el partido. Algunos se quedaron adentro y otros salieron.

-_Gwen_-Habló Bridgette-¿_Te sientes mejor?_

_-Sí, gracias a todos-_Agradecí tratando de sonreír, tratando.

_-Vamos Gwen, no te pongas así, déjalos, no les hagas caso-_Apoyó Duncan.

-_Sí. . .se pasaron esta vez-_Susurro Cody-_Bueno, nos tienes a nosotros._

_-Claro, estaremos aquí para ti_-Exclamo Geoff

-_Puedes contar siempre son nosotros_-Hablaron Katie y Sadie al unisonó.

_-Bueno, los miércoles voy a la biblioteca a las seis, así que. . .-_Comenzó Noah.

_-¡Siempre!-_Gritó Izzy.

_-Claro, siempre_-Sonrió Noah.

_-¡Sí! ¡Te apoyamos! Así que tu solo ignóralos_-Me recomendó Owen.

-_¡Gwen!-_Llego corriendo Lindsay_-¿Estás bien? Lo que Jorsh y Hannah hicieron estuvo mal-_Exclamo sinceramente Lindsay_-Espero que estés bien._

_-Claro que estoy bien, gracias Linds-_ Agradecí.

_-¡Gwen!-_Exclamo preocupado Trent_-¿Estás bien?_

_-Claro, ya me lo han preguntado aunque, gracias_-Sonreí.

Y ahí lo vi. Duncan, Bridgette, Leshawna, Harold, Cody, Noah, Katie, Sadie, Izzy, Geoff, Owen, Trent y extrañamente Lindsay estaban ahí, conmigo, apoyándome, ofreciéndome su amistad incondicional. Honestamente ni creí tener tantos amigos, esto me hiso sonreír de nuevo.

_-¡Hey! Lindsay ¡Por aquí! ¡Ven rápido!-_Ordeno Heather, no creo que sea tan mala después de lo de allá, es decir, ella se preocupo, por mí, la chica que le dio una porción de pasta a la fuerza.

A lo lejos pude ver como Courtney maullaba, por lo cual me disculpe por un rato.

_-¿Qué sucede?-_Susurre.

-_Heather no es buena-_Habló en voz baja.

_-Eso ya lo sé_-Dije sonriendo.

_-Sí, pero tu pensaste que fue buena por unos segundos ¿no?-_

_-Bueno, eso sí-_

_-Esa fue hipocresía, se la paso riendo todo este rato en lo que llorabas, lo siento Gwen_-Bajo la mirada Courtney.

_-¿Sentirlo? Me decepciona si, creí que era más humana, pero no me sorprende, gracias Courtney-_

_-¿Por qué?-_

_-Por estar aquí-_Contesté-_Ven, sígueme, sutilmente he._

_-Claro, sutilmente-_

Ambas volvimos con mis amigos, por alguna razón nadie noto a Courtney lo cual, se me hiso un poco raro, en fin, tras haber vivido esta desagradable situación, supongo que. . .debo ver el lado bueno de las cosas.

Como dije antes, ellos son los únicos que me apoyaron, saber que tengo tantos amigos de verdad, que me apoyan, me hace sentir afortunada, una vez leí que si obtienes cuatro amigos reales antes de morir ¡Serás una persona muy afortunada! Los amigos de verdad son aquellos que, no solo están contigo en los buenos momentos, también en los malos, aquellos que están contigo por siempre, que te apoyan, que te estiman, que te aprecian y te valoran, aquellos con los que, aunque a veces te pelees, siempre serán tus amigos, siempre terminaran contentándose, un amigo de verdad es aquel, que te ofrece su amistad incondicionalmente, y según se, un amigo de verdad, se puede decir que es una especie casi extinta, me alegra saber que yo SI tengo amigos de verdad, y más de los que pensé, y ahora que me doy cuenta ¡Soy una persona muy afortunada!, claro, que también ahora sé, que descubres quienes son sinceramente tus verdaderos amigos. . .**Sólo en los peores momentos.**

* * *

**Bien! Ya casi son las dos de la madrugada! Espero que estén felices! xD**

**Este capítulo, bueno, una parte (La parte central de lo de gimnasia, eso xD omitiendo lo de Trent y el deseo de suicidio, eso no me paso xD) me paso :3**

**Me di cuenta de que no me arrepiento que eso haya pasado, porque descubrí quienes son buenas personas :3 y quienes son solo unos oportunistas hipócritas que no valen nada n_n**

**Desde que paso. . .eso xD hago una vez a la semana el día del 'Te aprecio':3 verán, consiste en decirle a tus amigos (a los que consideras tus amigos de verdad) Que los aprecias :3**

**La primera semana se les hiso medio raro xD, pero ya la segunda ya como que les fue más normal eso xD y seguire haciéndolo :3, mi ideología es que, si no le dices a un amigo cuanto lo aprecias ¿Cómo esperas que adivine? ;D**

**_Pruébenlo! Juntos promoveremos el dia del 'Te aprecio':3! (Será mi nueva campaña xD!) Anunciare el dia del 'Te aprecio' en todos mis fics :3 , asi q ese dia ya es marca registrada! xD_**

**Owo, ¡Hora de responder reviews! :D**

**_AreemiiPopsycle:_**** Falta de inspiración? xD Con esta historia este es el menor problema xD el mayor es encontrar tiempo :/ , pero, aquí estoy…1:22 a.m. xD ¡Encontre tiempo! xD**

**Adelissruki: Ni idea de quién eres he xD jaja, naaah, creo q si te conozco xD (tu me entiendes eso xD) jaja, si repruebo será tu culpa xD! Pero gracias :3 me alegro de q te haya gustado n_n**

**_PrincesaSteroLove:_****Yani! Bueno, esto es lo que te conte la otra vez por face, es duro pero ¿Hay que verle el lado bueno no? :D, también, que bueno q te haya gustado :3**

**_FanTD97:_**** Creo que eres Raquel (a menos que me equivoque claro esta xD) owo, honestamente nunca he leeido 'Ghostgirl' Siempre he querido leerlo, por justo el dia en que iba comprarlo pues no me alcanzaba el dinero asi que me quede con las ganas :/, supongo que debe ser una coincidencia en todo caso, es decir, bueno 'grandes mentes piensan igual' ¿no? xD**

**_Eclipse total:_**** awwwwn adoro tus reviews :3 owo, sii ¡Los fantasmas mandan! (H), aunque creo que hay uno en mi closet e-é no estoy muy segura xD jaja, enrealidad, lo tomaste de manera correcta :3, supongo que es muy obvio eso xD y el nombre de su mamá era Gwendolyne :3 , jaja, solo a amenazas le sigo! xD pero me agrada que te haya gustado el fic :3**

**En fin, les agradesco haber leeido! Espero actualizar pronto xD**

**Les deseo lo mejor!**

**Los aprecio! xD**

**Cuiidense!**

**Byee!**

**Atte:**

**MIREYA DXC**


End file.
